Promise
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: Yuuri decides to concentrate on finishing his high school education before continuing to lead Shin Makoku. He says his farewells and goes back to Earth. In Shin Makoku, years pass while Wolfram waits faithfully for his Maou’s return… ONE-SHOT, Yuuram


Promise

Yakusoku - Promise

Summary: Yuuri decides to concentrate on finishing his high school education before continuing to lead Shin Makoku. He says his farewells and goes back to Earth. In Shin Makoku, years pass while Yuuri's friends wait faithfully for their Maou's return… ONE-SHOT

Note: Song referenced to by Yuuri's "I'm home" line is "Yakusoku", which is a character song sung by Yuuri and most of the rest of the cast.

LYRICS (English translation):

Wolfram: _If wishes were to come true, we want to stay by your side to wherever you may go._

Conrad: _Even if we aren't staring at each other, let's always keep staring at the same thing._

_-_

Gunter: _Even though we can't say it right now, and can't sing it,_

Cheri: _One day, there'll be a time when we meet again._

_-_

Shori and Anissina (duet): _See you aren't, next time, a short promise,_

Shori: _Embracing each and every one,_

Wolfram and Gwendal: _The air of love seeps into our chest,_

Gwendal: _Warming each others' hearts, that's how we live on..._

_-_

Murata: _The small thoughtfullness spreads the seed of happiness,_

Anissina: _Little by little, it spreads, surrounding ourselves with a forest full of happiness!_

_-_

Yozak: _Even just by meeting someone similar, that in itself,_

Gwendal: _Makes you like the town, and the people, too._

_-_

Shori and Gunter (duet): _See you again, always a short-lived promise,_

Gunter: _That's why, we kept it precious to us._

Conrad and Wolfram (duet): _Just by believing you can become stronger,_

_Taking in the air of love, that's how we'll live on..._

_-_

Conrad and Wolfram (duet): _When you find a little of the tomorrow, and the hope, and the peace, and the happiness,_

Gwendal and Anissina: _The first person you want to tell is the person that you "love"._

_-_

Everyone: _See you around, next time a short promise,_

Conrad and Gunter: _Embracing each and every one,_

Everyone: _The air of love seeps into our chests,_

_Warming each others's hearts, let us come closer..._

_-_

Everyone: _See you again, always a short-lived promise,_

Wolfram: _That's why we kept it precious to us._

Everyone: _Just by believing you can become stronger,_

_Taking in the air of love,_

_That's how we kindly, stubbornly live on..._

_-_

Everyone (sung throughout dialogue): _Throughout the world see... a promise, being made._

_Don't get lost anymore, come over here, come on._

_-_

_Yuuri (spoken):_ I know there's no such thing as a

"forever" in this world.

That's why,

We'll make a promise.

Let's make a pinky-swear to "meeting again".

Then, you see,

It warms up your heart,

And it becomes lighter.

It should make you believe that "we're connected."

Don't worry. Even if there isn't a "forever",

Then we also won't be separated forever.

We'll meet again, someday.

Let's meet again with a smile,

When that tme comes, I will, too,

Greet everyone with a big smile, and say...

"I'm home."

Wolfram drummed his fingers on his desk, his muscles taunt. He hated this day. _Hated_ it with a _passion._ However, the other people in the castle seemed to find it special - an occasion to remember their absent king.

Four years. Four long, painful, hellish years…

Still, he'd kept up his promises to the double-black king. He still considered Yuuri his fiancé, though the double-black king was long absent and hadn't been around for a marriage ceremony or anything...

"Wolfram?"

"Yes, Greta?" Wolfram looked back, forcing a smile on his face for his adorable daughter. She was a beautiful girl now (it was a few days shy of her fourteenth birthday), and Wolfram had already found a few boys looking at her differently when they saw her. His reply had been to beat them off. Greta had been horrified (any girl would - taking a walk in town, relaxing in the sunlight, when all the sudden your father tackles a boy behind you and threatens to make sure he isn't able to have any children...), but Wolfram couldn't contain himself. Greta was all he had left. Sure, he had his brothers and mother, but Greta and Yuuri were 'his' family.

"Are you okay?" she asked, walking over to her father and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine," Wolfram insisted with a sigh.

"You liar, Wolfram," she sighed, hugging him tightly. "You miss Daddy."

Wolfram winced. "Greta..."

"It's okay," she whispered. "I miss him, too."

Wolfram looked out the window. "Greta, can we not talk about this?" he asked, voice cracking.

"If we don't, it'll never get off our chests," Greta said softly, sitting next to her second father.

"Greta, really. I don't want to talk about it," Wolfram insisted. "Go ahead and find Gunter. He'll talk about him, I'm sure."

Greta's fist clenched. "I'm getting older," she said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. "And as that happens, I forget more and more about Daddy. I don't even remember what he sounded like anymore!"

Wolfram stood, and put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Greta, you don't have to remember everything to know that Yuuri loved – no, _loves_ – you. And when he comes back, everything will be back to the way it used to be."

"But what if it doesn't?" she asked. "What if he forgot about me? What if he doesn't want to come back at all?"

"Yuuri said he'd come back, and I believe him," Wolfram replied shortly. "We're engaged. If he thinks he can just run off, he has another thing coming – I'll go to Earth myself and strangle him."

Greta let out of a weak laugh. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up," she said, wiping away her tears. "And you're right. Yuuri will definitely come back."

Wolfram ruffled Greta's hair. "Good. Now go see Gunter – you have to finish up your lessons."

Greta smiled at her father, nodded, and left Wolfram's room. She knew that Wolfram preferred to be alone on this day every year, but… she couldn't help it. She had to talk to someone about Yuuri – someone who wouldn't sugar-coat everything, exaggerate everything, or make Yuuri seem to be a saint (namely, Gunter), and her Uncle Conrad wasn't in the castle today for some reason.

That reminded her. Where had Uncle Conrad gone, anyways?

Wolfram sighed, and decided to do what Yuuri always did in times of great stress – take a nice, long, hot bath.

--

Conrad watched Ulrike with a small smile on his face.

Thank Shinou that Yuuri had graduated.

Ulrike smiled suddenly. "He's getting into the bath."

Conrad chuckled. Yuuri was in for quite the shock.

--

Yuuri unbuttoned his black school uniform for the last time. Graduated. Wow. He could hardly believe it… Next up was somehow getting back to Shin Makoku…

Two years had passed since he'd last seen his friends, his daughter, and his fiancé… Yuuri had accepted Wolfram as his fiancé while back on Earth.

Mostly, he believed it was because Wolfram was always on his mind for some reason. Whenever Yuuri wasn't doing something, he'd be thinking about Wolfram – what was he doing now? Was he eating right? How was his health? Was he hurt? Sometimes he drove himself insane with the never-ending questions about his fiancé.

Wolfram had definitely changed Yuuri, little by little. Before, Yuuri had thought a relationship – romantically, anyways – between two men wasn't 'right'. Now, he viewed love as love; it didn't matter if it was between two guys, a guy and a girl, or two girls, even.

Yuuri looked over at the bath, which had been filling for some time. A habit had formed over the years – whenever he took a bath or shower, he'd be thinking the word 'swirl' or 'please' over and over in his mind. It never worked.

He saw a small hold appear. The water was spinning. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and looked again. Still spinning. It was no trick of light, or his mind playing tricks on him.

He smiled widely and let out a scream of triumph, and immediately_ dove_ into the bathtub, forgetting that he was still half-dressed.

--

Ulrike blinked. "Wh-whoops," she murmured.

"What's wrong?" Conrad asked, concerned.

"It's been so long since I brought His Majesty from his world… I'm afraid I accidentally dropped him off in a different body of water than intended," she said quietly.

"Which one?" Conrad asked.

"The royal bath," Ulrike said quietly, smiling. Conrad chuckled to himself.

--

The double black woke up to water drizzling down his face. "Ouch…" he cursed, rubbing his head. He looked down and recognized the marble floor of the King's Bath in the palace. He sat up, rubbing the sizeable lump on the back of his head.

He heard movement in the water, and spun around. The steam made it difficult to see, and he couldn't—

He yelped as he saw the glint of metal, seeing a sword pointed right at his face, the tip barely a centimeter from his nose. "H-hey! What're you doing?" he asked, backing up.

He heard the sword fall to the ground carelessly. He glanced down at it for half a second before feeling arms wrap around him tightly, hearing a familiar voice yell his name. "Yuuri!"

Yuuri looked down at the familiar blonde hair, and knew that those beautiful emerald-green eyes were in tears by his tone. "Wolfram…"

Wolfram's arms tightened (he hadn't thought that possible until that moment). "Yuuri… you're really here, aren't you?"

Yuuri smiled down at his fiancé. "Yeah. I'm here. I'm home," he said, putting his arms around the other boy, tangling his fingers in the blonde's hair. "And I won't leave for a long time. I promise."

Wolfram looked up, his eyebrows knitting together. "You'd better not," he growled, leaning forward and taking Yuuri's lips aggressively. "I won't let you," he muttered against his betrothed's lips.

Yuuri smiled against Wolfram's lips and pulled the other boy closer, his tongue flicking out against the blonde's lips. Wolfram moaned in surprise.

Yuuri just noticed that the other boy was practically naked – he'd caught Wolfram getting into the bath, so he was clad in only his underwear. That made his job all the easier, anyways…

Yuuri pushed Wolfram onto his back, never breaking the kiss. Even though it had been Wolfram that had initiated the kiss, Yuuri was taking control in his own clumsy way. Though he had no actual experience, Yuuri had heard enough from guy friends and watched enough cheesy romance sitcoms with his mother (not of his own will, of course) to know how a good kiss should work.

Wolfram whimpered, his arms wrapping around Yuuri's neck. The Maou pulled back for breath, leaving the blonde panting and glaring up at him. "Who said you could stop?" he whispered, his impatience returning.

Yuuri chuckled. "What, you waited all this time, and you can't take a few more seconds for me to catch my breath?" he asked.

Wolfram's eyes narrowed. "Watch it, wimp…"

Yuuri's eyes sparkled, and he leaned down again, his knee slipping in-between Wolfram's slightly spread legs. "Impatient, aren't we?" he murmured, shrugging the shoulder of his open white undershirt off his chest. He slid off the other, and tossed it away.

Wolfram couldn't wait another second – Yuuri had four years' worth of kisses to make up for, damn it! He leaned up, and ensnared Yuuri in another kiss.

Yuuri moaned against Wolfram's lips, and reached for his belt buckle. "Wolf… I love you," he murmured.

"I know, Wimp," Wolfram murmured back, grabbing the leather of Yuuri's belt for him and undoing the buckle. Yuuri unbuttoned the top button, and the zipper came undone just as fast.

Wolfram wrapped his legs around Yuuri's waist and his arms around his king's neck, not willing to let go.

The door to the bathroom slammed open. "Daddy!"

Yuuri looked over to the side to see his now-teenaged daughter, who was now bright red, regretting having come in. Yuuri turned about twice as red. Wolfram looked at Greta, unabashed. "Greta, would you give me and Yuuri about two hours? I'll take him to see you after we finish up." Greta closed the door and raced off to her room, glowing like a Christmas tree.


End file.
